Experiment R160
by TheEpicLemur
Summary: A fanfic about Rico's origins and how he joined the team. NO FLAMES Changed it to T because I'm paranoid.
1. Humble Beginnings

A/N: This idea has come from Wild Mass Guessing for Penguins of Madagascar on tvtropes. I hope I write it okay.

"It took years perfecting this experiment. The DNA has to combine perfectly without mistakes. But my work will pay off soon. It will," The scientist laughed as he listened to his past audio journal. It was true. His work had paid off. He spun his chair around and looked at an incubator behind him. One lone egg sat there. It moved around. It was ready to hatch. The scientist smiled and watched. He had all day to watch the egg hatch.

It wriggled around for a few more minutes until there was a a crack. The shell cracked and a little beak showed. It wasn't long after that when the scientist saw a little penguin. The scientist smirked and picked up two things from his desk. He turned back to the penguin. "Hey," The penguin looked up at him. The scientist put a paperclip in his little flippers. He stared at the scientist and then at the paperclip. The penguin smiled and swallowed it. The scientist then handed him his pen. The same thing happened and he swallowed it.

The scientist cheered for himself. " I, Doctor D. Blowhole had done it! Experiment R160 successful! The raising process will now begin," He turned back to R160 who was then swallowing his calculator and smiled. He'd have a fully grown penguin in 2 months. He had accelerated the growing process until adulthood. "Aren't I clever?" He asked himself. This plan is going to work. He knew it would. It was fool proof. "Little penguin," He leaned down next to him. "You will do everything I tell you, understand?" R160 nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yup!" R160 nodded again. Dr. Blowhole was pleased with his experiment. He must be the smartest being on Earth. He had made a living bottomless pit. He took out a pen and paper and started observing R160. His tests would start tomorrow.

A/N: How'd I do? Did you like it? Please tell me you did! So press that review button! 


	2. Adrenaline Rush

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry for not updating sooner. I have less time on the weekdays. I hope I didn't ruin the story with this chapter.

The next morning, R160 was woken up abruptly. Blowhole had shaken him really rough. He didn't really mind. It was being hoisted and thrown into a big, white, empty room that got to him. There was only a big mirror on the far wall. It creeped him out a bit. He didn't want to make a noise. All was quiet for a few minutes. That's when something hit him on his back. He shot around and saw a lobster. Well, there were about 6 of them. R160 just stared at them, not knowing what to do until a lobster lunged at him. He quicky jumped out of the way. The lobster crashed onto the wall. R160 cracked a smile. He liked the feeling he got from hurting the lobster. He needed to feel it again. He grabbed 2 lobsters and threw them against each other and he kicked a lobster into another one. All the while he was smiling. He liked violence. It excited him. The adrenaline ran through his veins.

Blowhole watched the fight through the 2 sided mirror. R160 had amazing reflexes and strength. He wrote down his observations on a clipboard. He didn't even mean for him to be like that! He probably got it from the original DNA. Who knew you can inheret fighting skills? He wrote his finding down for future reference. "More!" He heard a small voice say. R160 had already beaten up the lobsters and wanted more. Blowhole smirked and pressed a button. Thirteen more lobsters ran into the room. That should keep him busy for a while.

Blowhole ran through his premade charts on R160. He developing perfectly. He even had combat skills. He imagined the surprise on Skipper's face when he met R160... "More!" he turned back to the little penguin, who stood atop a pile of unconcious lobsters. He had a crazed look and ruffled feathers. Blowhole smiled and released more lobsters. R160 released a crazed laugh and got to work.


	3. To Much To Swallow

A/N: Hooray for Spring Break! :D

After a month, R160 was now an adolesant. Now that his tests are over, Blowhole had something in mind for R160 that day. Blowhole pressed a button to alert him. In an instant, R160 jumped out bed and followed the alarm. He found Blowhole in his weaponry room.

The table was littered with guns and explosives. R160 stared with wonder. "This looked so cool, Master! What're you going to do with this stuff?" Blowhole smirked down at R160. "You're going to swallow all of this," R160 jumped onto the table and picked up a grenade. He put it in his mouth and gulped it down. He started smiling and soon he had downed a whole dozen of them. He moved over to the guns. "Awesome!" He spun the gun in the air and caught it in his mouth, swallowing it. R160 saw that there were knives. He didn't like knives much. He silently moved around them and started swallowing his all time favorite thing: Dynamite. He had seen movies where things blew up and he seriously thought that was awesome. After he finished all of the dynamite, he called over Blowhole. "Master! I'm done!" Blowhole zoomed towards the table and scowled.

"The knives are still here," R160 frowned.

"I don't want to swallow those," Blowhole felt his anger bubble up.

"Fine! Let me just do it for you!" Blowhole grabbed a knife and held R160's beak open. Blowhole was mad that he didn't follow directions. He directed the knife into R160's beak. It was almost in there when R160 jerked. The knife just slashed the side of his face. Blowhole let go of the knife and stared at the bleeding penguin. "Don't disobey your master. Now you'll have a scar to remind you of that," was all he said. Blowhole then threw some bandages at him and zoomed out. R160 was shocked. He always followed his master's instructions and then his master hurts him. It didn't make sense. He thought his master liked him. He thought that his master was proud of him... But apparantly not. 


	4. Drama and Brain Trauma

R160 was sitting in his little bed. His face was bland and emotionless. It was a week after the "incident" and he hadn't had a wink of sleep since. He was in too much pain. Besides his cut beak, he was cut on the inside. It caused him to be angry and bitter at Blowhole. His "Master".

"R160!" Blowhole sounded angry. R160 sat up and realized the alert button was on. He rolled his eye and started over to the lab, where Blowhole spent most his time.

"What do you want Blowhole?" R160 said, anger dripping from his words. Blowhole slowly turned around and looked at him.

"You don't talk to me like that," Blowhole eyes twitched. R160 put on a surprised face.

"Oh! Oh sorry!" You could taste the sarcasam. "What is it master?" He put on a smug smile. Blowhole scowled

" R160, don't test me! Remember last week?" R160 felt the muscles in his flippers clench. They wanted to punch someone. And he knew who. He ran forward and jumped up. He jumped and punched Blowhole in the face. Blowhole flew off his segway and hit the ground with the loudest thump. R160 laughed at him. He felt so much better doing that. He turned to leave when Blowhole looked at him with a death glare. He slowly crawled over behind him and picked him up. He then threw him against the seperate wall. R160's head slammed hard against it. Really hard. Hard enough to knock him unconcious. Hard enough to severely damage his frontal lobe.

Blowhole started laughing as he climbed back on his segway. He started driving away. "Don't you EVER disrespect me again!" He yelled as he closed the lab door. R160 laid there, sprawled across the floor. He'd never be the same after this. Never...

"A/N: Okay first: The frontal lobe is the very front of of the brain that controls speech, emotions, movement and alll that good stuff. Can you connect the dots? Second: I hope you liked this chapter! ^^ 


	5. Fight Them And Kill Them 1

A/N: I allow anonymous reviews now!

R160 gained back concioussness a week after the incident. Every part of his body ached and throbbed. He remembered who did all the damage: Blowhole. He couldn't wait to get his flippers on him. He was going to kill him this time. "Blolo go die," R160 tried to force out more words but they didn't come. He was too mad to notice though. He stood up despite the pain and dizziness and stumbled his way to find Blowhole. He checked all the rooms but couldn't find him. He then walked into the main part of the lair. There he saw Blowhole sitting near a huge computer screen and watching some sort of video. It had two penguins, like him. It was the first time he had seen other penguins. One was tall and had a clipboard and the other was short and had a mug. Blowhole pressed a button and spoke. "Hello penguins," The short penguin dropped his mug and started looking around.

"Blowhole?"

"Skipper, is that a new recruit?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he is," R160 stared at the screen. He was confused as of why he's talking to them.

"I have a new deadly experiment."

"You want me to come and stop you?"

"No, you're going to come and test it out," And with that, lobsters came on screen and took them away. R160 started walking closer to Blowhole from behind. He wanted so badly to snap his neck. But he stopped in his tracks when Blowhole spoke. "You are going to fight them. And kill them,"

"Wha..." Blowhole spun around in his chair.

"You are going to fight and kill them. Do you understand?"

"No! Ne-er" R160 tried to correct himself but it didn't work. He couldn't say it correctly.

"Yes you will! Or I'd give you something worse than that scar and speech inpediment!" R160 looked in his eyes and saw the evil inside of them. That had put fear in him. He knew he wasn't lying.

"Ok," Blowhole smiled his evil smile.

"Good. They'll be here in 20 minutes,"


	6. Fight Them And Kill Them 2

A/N: Sorry for not updating. I was having family problems. But I'm going to try and finish this by Sunday because... ITS MY BIRTHDAY!

R160 stood in the middle of the room, like Blowhole had told him a few minutes ago. The 20 minutes past quickly and before he expected it, the lobsters scuttled in with the penguins in hand... claw. Blowhole's voice boomed over the speakers.

" Penguins meet my experiment," They made confused looks.

"You created this penguin?" The penguin named Skipper asked.

"Yes. And he's going to fight you. I have to test his strength somehow. Drop them!" The lobsters obeyed and let the pair down. The lobsters than quickly evacuated the scene, leaving the three penguins.

"Skipper! Why didn't you tell me that this guy was so good at science?" The tall one, Kowalski, stared in astonishment at R160. R160 just stood there. He had to hit them... kill them. He didn't even know them. But then he started to think about what would happen to himself if he didn't do it...He lunged towards the two and knocked them off their feet.

"Oh, you wanna fight, do you? I'll give you a fight!" Skipper threw a punch at R160 and it hit him square in the stomach. It made a clanking noise and Kowalski raised an eyebrow.

"Seems like someone's been swallowing nuts and bolts. I know penguins don't chew but come on! You have to be way more intellige-" He stopped talking when he saw him spit out a large time bomb. "I... Didn't know you could do that. Hehe..." R160 swallowed the time bomb and commensed to jump kick Kowalski. He fell on his feet. Skipper karate kicked R160 all the way to the far wall. His head bumped against the wall, driving a whole new wave of pain through his head. He grabbed his head as he fell back to the floor. Skipper smirked.

"I guess Blowhole's experiment can't take a small bump on the head," R160 looked at him. A fire grew on the inside of him. He was getting payback. 


	7. A Slap, A Gun, A Name

A/N: Here's another chapter!

R160 walked up to Skipper who, by that time, was smirking with victory.

"Are you coming back for more?" Skipper asked. R160 responded with a huge slap that sent Skipper plummeting to the ground. R160 watched as Skipper rubbed his face a minute then lunged at Kowalski. He punched him right in the stomach, sending him to the floor. R160 smiled triumpantly. He had them weak. He just needed to do one more thing. He hacked up a chain link rope and tied the two together.

"Blo!" R160 yelled. A moment later, Blowhole zoomed in and smiled.

"Good. Now finish them off," He said. R160 nodded and regurgitated a gun. He aimed it at the injured penguins who stared helplessly at R160. He just smiled in return. His flipper was on the trigger and he had his target in place. He slowly put more pressure on the trigger and BAM!

A minute later, Skipper slowly opened his eyes. He... Was alive!

"Kowalski!" He yelled. He looked beside himself and saw the scientist shaking. He left that alone. What he wanted to find out is who that penguin shot at. Then he heard a screech. He looked to the side and saw Blowhole on the floor and the weird penguin beating him with a metal pipe. He looked around and saw a bullet hole on the segway wheel. Skipper smiled.

"You know, you've got some real skill," R160 looked at him.

"Me?" He asked. Skipper nodded his head.

"Even though you were invented by Blowhole and you slapped me... Really hard, you are one of the bravest penguins I know," R160 looked astonished and Skipper nodded. "Trust me. You are," They both looked over at Kowalski who was still shaking. Skipper shook his head and slapped him. Kowalski's head shot up.

"Sorry," He muttered. R160 walked up to the two of them and untied them.

"Thanks... Do you have a name?" R160 cleared his throat and tried to say his name but it came out wrong.

"R...eee...c...o," But liked the sound of it. "Rico," 


	8. Penguin Rico

A/N: Last chapter folks. I'll be doing "Her Guardian Penguins" but should I do more fics like this?

"Well, Rico, my job here is done. Have a good evil experiment life," Skipper had started walking away. Kowalski stared back at Rico and saw his depressed face.

"Of course he'd be depressed. He lives with an evil marine mammal," Kowalski muttered. He looked over at Skipper who was signaling him to come. Kowalski hesitated but then ran to him. Skipper was about to exit when Kowalski spoke up.

"Uh... Skipper... Should we really leave him here? By the looks of it, he doesn't like Blowhole and he can be useful," Skipper shook his head.

" I'd take him but he could spy on us!" Skipper said. Kowalski looked back at Rico. His angry eyes were staring at Blowhole's unconcious body. Kowalski smirked.

"I'm positive he wouldn't, Sir," Skipper stared over in Rico's direction. He put his hand on his chin and thought about it.

"Fine. You can have him. But if he's a spy, I'm demoting you to Private!" Kowalski nodded his head once. "Good. Hey!" He hollered towards Rico. When he got his attention, he spoke again. "Rico, you're coming with us," Rico's initial reaction was confusion then shock... Then gratitude. He didn't want to stay there with Blowhole but he had never seen the outside world before. He didn't know what was out there and was pretty relunctant to go. But if he was leaving with others, he was up for it.

"Ok!" Rico ran towards the two other penguins. He was ready to go.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," Skipper said as he opened the door. Rico was ready for a new life. He was ready to go from Experiment R160 to Penguin Rico.

_FIN_

A/N: Okay, that was probably a cheesy ending but that's how I roll ^^ Tell me what I should do next. A sequal? Another origin story? A pairing story? Just, you know, tell me in a review. (P.S: Do you like the profile pic? Its from the episode "The Otter Woman" :D) 


End file.
